Taylor Swift Story
by Margie Smitherson
Summary: All the couples' stories- told by Taylor Swift!
1. Jess and Darcy

**_I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT! So I ended up writing this- I hope you guys like it._**

**_By the way, if you didn't watch the Blank Space video, go do it. Like right now. I'll wait. STAY SMART!_**

**Jess.**

**"****Hey, says Emma," Let's listen to Taylor Swift," She turns on the radio, and I listen to the music**…

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On your porch in summer air

**Darcy, Emma, and I played together when we were little kids. He would pretend to be Ariel, I wanted to be Captain Hook, and Emma flew out the window (well jumped) since she was convinced she was Tinkerbelle.**

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

**I never told Emma I liked him, since he was her brother.**

Looking at it now, it all seems so simple  
>We were lying on your couch, I remember!<br>You took a Polaroid of us  
>Then discovered<br>The rest of the world was black and white  
>But we were in screaming color<p>

**But I realized we're really similar. We both like history, if fact we both actually like school.**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

**I realized Darcy and I were perfect together- he just didn't see it. I knew the whole time.**

Once upon time  
>A few mistakes ago<br>I was in your sights  
>You got me alone<br>You found me

**Then in High School he realized it too. We were together all the time.**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<br>He said the way my blue eyes shined  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said: "That's a lie."  
>Just a boy in a Chevy truck<br>That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
>On backroads at night<br>And I was right there beside him all summer long  
>And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone<p>

**We spent all summer long together. He got a brand new pick-up truck- Emma hates it- and we drove all over Concord.**

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<p>

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
>Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?<br>Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
>Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?<p>

**He had kept abandoning me. We would plan a date, and then he would bail. I pretty much gave up- I broke up with him**.

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

**We both missed each other, and one day he met me on that same porch. He told me:**

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December all the time

**I forgave him. And when we were both out of college, he said:**

''Marry me Jess, you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story baby just say... yes"<p>

**I said yes.**

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said I do and I did too  
>Take me home where we met so many years before<br>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
>After all this time, you and I<p>

**We ended up having twins.**

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

**"****What are you smiling about?" Emma asks me.**

**"****Nothing,"**


	2. Cass and Tristan

**Hello again! I thought I would only do one to try.**

**Sunflowerstar481, I don't usually do this kind of Fanfic- check out my others ****J**

**Thank you to the guest who wished me a happy birthday- that was so nice!**

**Last, a bunch of you asked what Taylor Swift song I used. Actually, I used a lot of songs combined. I used…**

**Mary's song (Oh my, my, my)**

**Our song**

**You belong with me**

**Red**

**Love Story**

**Back to December**

**Perfectly good heart**

**Tim McGraw**

**I knew you were Trouble**

**Teardrops on my Guitar**

**Out of the Woods**

**Even though this sooo isn't my normal fanfic, I had lots of fun and I'm continuing it! Which story should I update next- Poison Apples don't grow on trees or Dreams aren't only for Sleeping? I'm leaning toward the second one…**

**Stay Smart!**

**-Marcie**

**Tristan and Cassidy- by Taylor Swift, of course!**

**I sit on my bed, waiting for Tristan to come pick me up. I yawn and turn on the radio. Taylor Swift. Yuck- I hate Taylor Swift. I'm about to change the station, when I remember how much Emma liked Taylor Swift. Emma.  
><strong>  
>'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been<p>

**When Tris and I met, we totally didn't like each other. He was a fancy-pants snob.**

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
>But you got here early<br>And you stand and wait  
>And I walk to you<br>You pulled my chair out and helped me in  
>And you don't know how nice that is<br>But I do  
><strong>I got stuck being his ice-dancing partner. He was still a snob, but some things he did I didn't understand. Like when he helped Katie up. It's like, does he want to be nice or not?<strong>

So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<p>

**Because of Eva, I decided to give him a chance. I mean, I was still hoping that the "passport" would be so he could go back to England, but…**

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<br>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<br>It's fearless

**…****That was before Chawton**

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
>I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did<br>I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
>Is break and burn and end<br>But on a Wednesday in a Café I watched it begin again

**Turns out Fancy Pants can smile.**

You stand with your hand on my waistline  
>It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight<br>I can hear them whisper as we pass by  
>It's a bad sign<p>

**But when we're finally happy, my friends weren't- specifically Emma.**

We found wonderland  
>You and I got lost in it<br>And we pretended it could last forever

**But of course it didn't. Emma told me about how she caught him with a girl called Julie. I yelled at him, and he completely denied it.**

Well I guess we fell apart in the usual way.  
>And the story's got dust on every page,<p>

**We ended up breaking up…**

You, with your switching sides  
>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<br>You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if I don't already see them<br>I walk with my head down  
>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<p>

**Only to find that Emma lied. She said something about no time for the book club, but I went to every meeting. I screamed at her and she left. **

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while

**I told Tristan, who forgave me.**

All this time I was wasting,  
>Hoping you would come around<br>I've been giving out chances every time  
>And all you do is let me down<p>

**I tried- I really did- with Emma. But she never apologized.**

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.  
>The whole place was dressed to the nines,<br>And we were dancing, dancing  
>Like we're made of starlight<br>Like we're made of starlight

**Tris and I ended up in the Olympics. All our friends came to cheer us on. Except Emma.**

I turn of the radio and sit there thinking. The door opens.

"Cass? You coming?"

"Just wait," I tell Tristan. I grab my phone and dial Emma's number. "Hello?"


End file.
